Le bout du chemin
by Kanekiel
Summary: 6ème année à Poudlard, 6ème et dernière pour certains... Harry n'était plus du tout le meme depuis la mort de Sirius, et après ce qu'il a fait beaucoup de choses vont changer... Hum! Résumé pas top mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil! CHAP 6 EN LIGN
1. Prologue & au Terrier

Disclaimer : tout tout tout appartient bien évidemment à J.K Rowling  
  
Genres : drame, deathfic  
  
Résumé : Après la mort de Sirius (pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il meurt celui- là !! T_T) Harry est plongé dans un désespoir sans nom. C'est donc la 6ème année à Poudlard, et pour certains il n'y aura pas de 7ème année... Au menu, des gens qui ne se reconnaissent plus, une mort, ainsi va la vie.  
  
Note : voilà voilà c'est ma première fic sur HP, d'ailleurs c'est ma première fic tout court ^^. Et svouplait revieeewwws !!  
  
CHAPITRE I  
  
Harry venait de passer un mois d'un extrême ennui chez les Dursley, certes plus vivable que toutes les autres fois – et ce en grande partie grâce à Lupin et les autres qui avaient mis en garde son oncle et sa tante si jamais ceux-ci ne daignaient pas traiter leur neveu convenablement- mais Harry n'avait le cœur à rien, il passait ses journées à errer dans les rues de Privet Drive, le cœur lourd et les pensées douloureuses. Il n'avait en effet aucune occupation qui lui permettrait de ne pas penser à cette terrible nuit... la terrible nuit où Voldemort l'avait abusé, et où il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher en ce monde... Depuis cette nuit sa vie était devenue un calvaire, un dédale sans issue. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il aurait vu derrière le voile s'il l'avait soulevé, cette idée l'obséder, l'obnubilé, car malgré ce que lui avait dit Lupin il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour sauver son parrain. Harry savait bien que ça ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets –on ne change pas ce qui a déjà été fait- mais il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue qu'une légère lueur d'espoir à peine perceptible subsistait au fond de son cœur, l'espoir de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Mais non... il savait bien que derrière il n'y avait rien... Juste le vide, un vide semblable à celui qu'Harry ressentait, et qui grandissait de jour en jour.  
  
Quand la première semaine d'août Harry vit une petite boule de plumes taper avec son bec à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il sentit un semblant de bonheur l'envahir doucement. Il ouvrit à Coquecigrue et s'empressa de prendre la lettre qu'il avait vraisemblablement été ravi de lui apporter, puis le petit hibou alla se rafraîchir dans l'abreuvoir d'Hedwige. Comme Harry le pensait, c'était une invitation de Ron qui lui demandait de venir passer le reste des vacances chez lui, au Terrier. Mrs Weasley lui en avait fait la promesse avant qu'ils ne se quittent à la gare. D'après ce que lui avait écrit son ami, il était attendu le lendemain matin de bonne heure et Harry s'en faisait déjà une joie. Il annonça le soir cette nouvelle à son oncle et sa tante qui n'avaient rien fait pour cacher leur enthousiasme.  
  
- Ah mais ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon qui venait de penser à la dernière fois où Mr Weasley était venu. J'espère que ce cinglé ne va pas encore saccager le salon !! Je te préviens Harry, si jamais...  
  
- Aucun risque, le coupa Harry. Ils m'ont envoyé de la poudre de Cheminette, personne n'aura à venir me chercher.  
  
- De la quoi ?? Euh, enfin si personne ne vient c'est le principal, conclut son oncle qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'en apprendre plus sur le monde des sorciers.  
  
Harry retourna dans sa chambre, sans aller dîner, comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis qu'il était rentré. Il avait en permanence une boule dans la gorge, un nœud à l'estomac, et si avant la malnutrition était un problème chaque fois qu'il retournait chez les Dursley, maintenant il se demandait s'il retrouverait un jour l'envie de manger. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, et la pensée de Sirius revenait le hanter. Sirius... Il en voulait à la Terre entière, et depuis peu un autre sentiment était apparu, même si la peine qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi vive, la colère venait s'y mélanger. Et par dessus tout, la personne à qui il en voulait le plus, c'était lui, lui qui n'avait pas écouté Hermione quand celle-ci lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, lui qui avait voulu sauver à tout prix son parrain... et lui qui au lieu de ça l'avait, d'une certaine façon, amené à la mort. Mais il était loin d'être le seul fautif, et ça, il en avait bien conscience. Et de là naquit peu à peu un ardent désir de vengeance. Voldemort qui avait manipulé son esprit, Kreattur qui avait trahi son maître, Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'avait tué... Il aurait sa revanche, il le savait, mais cette pensée ne suffisait pas à alléger le poids de son chagrin, et de toute façon il ne pouvait rien pour l'instant, juste se contenter de renfermer toute la haine qui était en lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le lendemain, il allait revoir les Weasley, c'était une chance qu'ils l'aient invité si tôt. Et au bout de plusieurs heures, il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, et plongea au cœur des rêves, invariablement les mêmes. Il revoyait sans cesse son parrain disparaître au- delà d'un mystérieux voile noir.  
  
CHAPITRE II : La colère de Harry  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry était prêt à partir aux alentours de dix heures. Il s'était levé tôt et avait pu ainsi préparer toutes ses affaires. Arrivé devant la cheminée du salon, il lança un bref « Je pars. Au revoir. » d'une voix monocorde à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia qui regardaient un stupide programme de téléachats, alluma un feu à l'aide d'une formule, lança la poudre de Cheminette, s'avança et cria « Au Terrier ! » sans attendre un quelconque mouvement de la part des Dursley, puis disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes émeraudes. Le père de Ron avait pour l'occasion relié la cheminée aux réseaux de celles des sorciers (ce qui entre nous valait mieux s'il voulait qu'Harry parvienne à destination).  
  
Mrs Weasley était en train de coudre dans la cuisine quand Harry arriva. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle balança négligemment son service à couture sur la table et se jeta sur lui dans une étreinte qu'Harry aurait préféré plus douce. Puis le prenant par les épaules elle le fit reculer et le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité :  
  
- Oh, Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été trop dures chez ta famille de Moldus ? - Non, non... Ca a été.  
  
Mais Mrs Weasley paraissait néanmoins inquiète. Elle esquissa un rapide sourire et lui dit :  
  
- Ron s'entraîne sur son balai dehors. Va le rejoindre si tu veux, je m'occupe de monter tes bagages.  
  
Harry sortit et vis en effet son ami qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, pourfendant les airs, il riait aux éclats, profitant pleinement de ce moment de bonheur. Harry ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que lui n'arrivait plus à s'amuser de la sorte depuis la mort de Sirius. Ron l'aperçu enfin et atterrit à coté de lui. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai fait des progrès, dit-il d'un air ravi. Et toi Harry comment ça va ? Mais il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il s'en rendit compte et essaya de se rattraper comme il pouvait : -Heu... Enfin... Je veux dire, euh, t'as pas eu trop d'ennuis avec tes Moldus pour venir ici ?  
  
Harry voyait bien que son ami était embarrassé. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler de son parrain ou de l'état dans lequel il était depuis presque deux mois. Après tout, ils étaient amis, ils devraient arriver à en parler sans gêne. Et pourtant au fond de lui il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
  
-Ils ont à peine remarqué que je partais, répondit-il, l'air morne. -Ah, dit Ron qui balançait ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas croiser le regard de Harry. Bon, bah on a qu'à monter dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. J'ai acheté un nouveau livre sur les Canons de Chudley, tu vas voir il est bien, je suis certain que ça va te plaire.  
  
Ainsi le mois d'août chez les Weasley se déroula sur le même ton, et c'était bien la première fois que Harry ne s'y sentit pas comme dans sa propre maison. Passer la fin des vacances au Terrier avait toutefois l'avantage de lui changer les idées plus souvent que quand il était chez les Dursley, mais personne n'abordait le sujet de Sirius, et touts les membres de la famille avaient l'air de penser longuement à se qu'ils allaient dire avant de s'adresser à Harry, ce qui l'agaçait profondément et le blessait à la fois. Le matin où Mrs Weasley devait emmener Ginny, Ron et Harry à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express, elle leur demanda s'ils n'avaient rien oublié :  
  
-Ron tu as bien pris ta potion ? Tu risques d'en avoir encore besoin une fois arrivé à Poudlard.  
  
Il était légèrement fiévreux depuis deux jours, mais comme ne cessait de lui répéter sa mère, « mieux vaut ne pas attendre que sa empire, Ron ». Puis Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Harry, affichant sur son visage un air anxieux, et lui dit :  
  
- Mon chéri tu as bien pris toutes tes affaires ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as une triste mine je trouve...  
  
Harry en avait plus qu'assez de ces lamentations quotidiennes à son sujet, bien sur Mrs Weasley avait toujours été aux petits soins à son égard, mais là s'en était trop, il ne supportait plus ces visages compatissants, ces airs inquiets, tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on arrête de lui parler comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
-CA SUFFIT J'EN AI ASSEZ !!!, hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Pourquoi toujours me poser ce genre de question ?! Bien sur que non ça va pas, comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller !! Vous faites tous comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, mais à part ça tout le monde s'enquit de mon état de santer mental !! Ca m'énerve ! Je, je...  
  
Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait ne pouvait pas se définir par des mots, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer toute sa douleur, toute sa colère.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous allez pas bien pour crier de la sorte si tôt le matin, on était en train de dormir, nous.  
  
C'était Fred et Georges qui venait tout juste de transplaner dans la cuisine, encore endormis. Harry restait face à Mrs Weasley, interdit. Son attitude l'avait surpris, jamais il n'aurait pensé parler un jour de cette façon à la femme qui l'avait tant aidé. Pourtant ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait.  
  
-Harry..., commença prudemment Mrs Weasley. Harry, mon chéri, tu... tu es trop sur les nerfs en ce moment... Allons, assied-toi.  
  
Ron était devenu très pale, il fixait Harry sans trop savoir quoi penser. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas attendu de réponse et étaient repartis se coucher. Ginny était décontenancée, quant à Mrs Weasley on pouvait voir sur ses joues des larmes s'écouler lentement. Aucune des trois personnes de la famille Weasley n'avaient vu dans cette réaction le Harry qu'elles connaissaient... 


	2. le Poudlard Express

CHAPITRE III  
  
Les seules paroles prononcées jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ furent les recommandations de Mrs Weasley à son fils, celle-ci tenant absolument à être prévenue des résultats des BUSE dès qu'il les aurait reçus. A part cette intervention, le trajet avait été ponctué de silences gênés, pesants. Harry fut soulagé d'être enfin arrivé devant le train qui devait les mener à Poudlard, il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté cette situation encore longtemps. Ron donnait des coups de pieds fébriles aux rares cailloux qui se trouvaient proches de lui quand une voix familière retentie derrière eux :  
  
-Harry ! Ron ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
C'était Hermione, le visage souriant, vraisemblablement ravie de les retrouver. Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de Ron sans attendre de réponse :  
  
-Merci pour ton invitation. Je serais venue avec plaisir si j'avais pu, mais mes parents ont tenu à ce que je parte avec eux. Tu comprends, déjà que Noël dernier j'étais absente...  
  
Ron bafouilla un vague « c'pas grave », se retourna vers sa mère et lui dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il aille chercher des places avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises. Mrs Weasley embrassant alors ses deux enfants en les serrant dans ses bras, dit bonjour et au revoir en même temps à Hermione, puis regarda Harry.  
  
Harry qui avait l'air absent. Harry qui était si lointain à présent.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Après quelques courtes minutes, elle se décida à lui dire au revoir, et, tout en l'embrassant elle lui murmura :  
  
-A bientôt mon chéri. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
  
Harry savait qu'il aurait du se sentir coupable, ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser, bien au contraire. Mais pourtant il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il monta à bord du Poudlard Express précédé d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny, et alla trouver une place sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.  
  
Le trajet en train ne leur avait jamais paru aussi long. Hermione s'était rendu compte avant de monter dedans que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle avait espéré se tromper, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les trois assis dans le même compartiment, l'atmosphère était devenue insupportable. Hermione avait bien tentait d'engager la conversation, mais en vain. Harry était assis en face d'elle, elle le fixait du regard dans l'espoir de capter un quelconque signe. Mais son visage restait impassible, seuls ses yeux d'un vert intense exprimés l'immense tristesse qui l'envahissait. Elle savait qu'il regardait le paysage défiler sans le voir. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Tout était si différent à présent... En l'espace d'une saison à peine, tout avait changé. Hermione ne reconnaissait plus ses amis, si –et à cette pensée son cœur se serra- ils étaient encore amis. Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'eux lors de cette cinquième année, et en particulier de Harry. Harry... Elle aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça lui redonnerait un peu de joie. Elle croisa les yeux de Ron qui lui lança un regard furieux. Elle le vit se mettre debout et partir en claqua la porte du compartiment. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, et d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait plus rien... Elle regarda par la fenêtre en essayant de retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.  
  
Ron s'était retrouvé dans le couloir. Etait-ce réellement lui qui venait de partir l'air furieux à l'instant ? Il se le demandait... Hermione n'y était pour rien, c'était après lui qu'il était furieux. S'il restait à ne rien faire, ses relations avec son meilleur ami ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant. Ou peut- être n'était-ce que passager ? Il aurait aimé s'en persuader... C'était un idiot, un bel idiot. Il était en train de se cogner la tête contre une vitre quand Malefoy arriva :  
  
-Eh bien, eh bien, Weasley, un problème ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte à quel point ce qui te sert de visage ne ressemblait à rien ? dit-il d'un air faussement interrogatif. Remarque avec des parents pareil c'est pas étonnant que leur fils soit affreusement laid...  
  
La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre. Malefoy vola littéralement jusqu'au bout du couloir et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Au vacarme que cela avait fait, plusieurs têtes émergèrent des compartiments, dont celle d'Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Harry et dit :  
  
-Harry tu ne veux pas voir ça ? Malefoy à l'air de s'être fait très mal, il arrive à se relever qu'avec peine...  
  
Mais Harry ne tourna pas même la tête. Il était toujours appuyé contre la vitre, la main devant la bouche et marmonna :  
  
-C'tout c'qu'il mérite. Etait temps qu'Ron se réveille.  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas et s'efforça de ne pas penser au temps où Harry aurait félicité Ron après un tel acte. 


	3. la faute de Harry

CHAPITRE IV  
  
La communication entre les trois amis ne se rétablit pas. Ils s'échangeaient seulement des bribes de mots sans importances. Ron et Hermione tentaient bien de rester aux cotés de Harry mais ce dernier faisait tout pour les éviter, ce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Harry demeurait silencieux pendant les cours, essayait de suivre, prenait quelques notes. Il mangeait seul et le plus vite possible dans la grande salle, et, le soir, montait directement dans les dortoirs. Ron en souffrait beaucoup. Les cours n'étaient plus pareil, il n'avait pas rit depuis longtemps, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était retrouver son ami d'avant, celui avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Mais il avait la triste impression que celui-ci était mort en même temps que son parrain, et il n'était pas le seul. Hermione en souffrait également, et bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Au cours de leur cinquième année ses sentiments à son égard été devenue de toutes autres natures. Elle l'avait vu sous un autre jour, Harry était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami. Son silence était bien plus dur à supporter que sa colère de l'année précédente. Elle chercher à deviner ses pensées mais il était insondable. Et puis, elle le voyait de moins en moins. Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
  
S'il était comme ça, c'était parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Un choix difficile à faire -et douloureux- mais il s'était dit que c'était la meilleure solution. La meilleure solution pour ne plus souffrir. Car il avait compris que le point faible de tout être humain était les personnes que l'on chérissait. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se détacher de ses deux meilleurs amis, les seuls qu'il ait jamais eus. Oui, il ne fallait plus qu'il ait de contact avec, oui, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire... Allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés, il se disait que s'il ne s'était pas attaché si fortement à Sirius il n'aurait jamais souffert comme il souffrait actuellement. Plus jamais il ne s'attacherait à qui que ce soit, plus jamais, il venait de s'en faire la promesse.  
  
Le temps passa, Ron et Hermione se firent une raison tant bien que mal. Parfois, ils essayaient de reparler à leur ami dans le vain espoir de renouer, sans succès. Les résultats d'Hermione étaient en chute libre, au grand étonnement des professeurs comme des élèves. Elle mettait autant de volonté à travailler qu'avant, mais son esprit, lui, était bien loin de tout cela. Harry l'obnubilée et de fait elle se négligeait sérieusement. Ron s'en rendait compte, il la regardait tristement, impuissant. Où était donc passée leur unité ? Leur amitié aux liens d'acier ? Il ne trouvait la réponse nul part. Il ne contrôlait plus la situation, mais l'avait-il jamais contrôlée ? Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et lui...  
  
Harry devait résister à la tentation d'aller voir ses anciens amis, qui l'étaient d'ailleurs toujours au fond de lui. Et il devait également faire face aux sarcasmes de Malefoy et de ses courtisans. Il avait la malchance d'avoir la majorité de ses cours avec les Serpentards, comme si ce qu'il subissait ne suffisait pas. Et à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait, il avait droit à de blessantes remarques, du genre « Alors, Potter, où sont passés tes inséparables amis ? Ils en ont eu assez de tes lamentations quotidiennes ? Une personne qui se complait dans son malheur n'est pas agréable à côtoyer c'est vrai... », ou encore « Potter, tu ferais mieux de disparaître, tu ne sers plus à rien maintenant plus personne ne veut de toi, tu le vois bien. Ca rendrait service à tout le monde, vraiment. », « Arrête ta comédie, Potter, tu n'amuses personne ». Ces propos, il les entendait tous les jours. Il faisait celui qui n'écoutait pas, qui s'en fichait, mais ces remarques, si ridicules soient elles, l'atteignaient de plein fouet et n'étaient que surcroît de douleur. Mais forcément, au bout d'un moment, il y a toujours une goutte pour faire déborde le vase. Et cette goutte s'appelait Malefoy.  
  
Un matin, à la fin du cour de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry était restait aider Hagrid qu'il n'avait vu qu'à ses cours. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et Malefoy qui était en retrait des autres Serpentards. Celui-ci se retourna et lança à Harry d'une voix cassante :  
  
-Franchement Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais toute une histoire de ce qui est arrivé. Il s'arrêta, haussa un sourcil et poursuivit d'une traite. Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé en juin, bien sur. Ce Black, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Un pauvre idiot. Un incapable. C'est une manie, ça, d'aller fouiner, évidemment il n'a pas fait le poids, mon père m'a raconté sa mort particulièrement pitoyable...  
  
C'en était trop. Harry ne pouvait tolérer que l'on parle ainsi de Sirius. Il sentit montait en lui toute la colère, toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée depuis sa mort. Sa haine envers Voldemort, Bellatrix... et Malefoy. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait tout pour le pousser à bout... Il sentit sa main brandir sa baguette et la pointait sur son ennemi de toujours avant même qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait. Puis la formule franchit ses lèvres, sans y penser, sans même se douter que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire aller avoir des conséquences dramatiques...  
  
Avec toute la puissance de sa voix, il hurla :  
  
-ENDOLORIS !!!!!!!  
  
Malefoy s'effondra dans la seconde qui suivit et se tordit de douleur, une douleur fulgurante, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais sentit, qui le traversait, le tiraillait de part en part. C'était insupportable. La volonté qu'Harry avait de le faire souffrir, de lui faire le plus mal possible était immense. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait les viscères, qu'on lui transperçait la tête, les membres. Après de longues minutes de tortures qui parurent être une éternité pour Draco, Harry cessa. Il regarda sa victime encore très ébranlée, et pris conscience de son acte. Ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait l'impression que c'était un autre lui qui l'avait accomplit et toute l'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage d'un coup. Il venait d'utiliser l'un des sortilèges impardonnables, sur un être humain... 


	4. étrange rencontre

Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre qui a été un peu long à venir, je suis désolée. Je viens aussi de remarquer que je n'avais pas décoché la case qui refuse les reviews anonymes... -_- donc je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui en aurait laissé une (s'il y en a eu évidemment, parce que sinon ça sert à rien que je dise ça, enfin bref...). Mais maintenant je précise que les reviews anonymes sont acceptées avec grande joie !!! Et les autres aussi d'ailleurs !! ^^  
  
CHAPITRE V  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit courir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée au château. Arrivé près de la maison d'Hagrid, il se cacha derrière un arbre, le même où il s'était dissimulé avec Hermione et Buck trois ans auparavant. Il jeta un œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Malefoy, et vit plusieurs Serpentards se pressaient autour de lui dans de grandes exclamations où se mêlaient la stupeur et l'angoisse. Draco était toujours au sol, secoué par de violents spasmes.  
  
Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était mis dans un sérieux pétrin, et cette fois personne ne pourrait l'aider, rien ne pourrait justifier un tel acte. Et même les discours de Dumbledore et sa volonté de l'aider ne lui seraient d'aucun secours... Ayant conscience de tout cela, la seule solution qui se présentait à son esprit était de fuir, très loin. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, mais avait-il le choix ? Après un cour moment d'hésitation, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers la forêt interdite. Ce qu'il allait faire par la suite ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout en s'enfonçant dans l'épaisseur de la forêt, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il était désormais comme Sirius après son évasion. Cela le fit brièvement sourire malgré la peur qui le submergeait. Il avait désormais un point commun supplémentaire avec son parrain.  
  
La nouvelle de l'attaque de Harry sur Malefoy ne mis pas longtemps à faire le tour de Poudlard. Quand elle arriva aux oreilles de Ron et d'Hermione, ceux-ci ne le crurent pas. Il leur semblait totalement inconcevable que leur ami ait fait une chose aussi irresponsable. Evidemment, des irresponsables, ils l'avaient été tous les trois plus ou moins depuis leur première année, mais jamais à ce point. Ce qu'ils avaient pu faire n'aurait certainement pas eu des conséquences aussi graves. Ils savaient bien de quels ordres elles étaient dans ce cas. C'était l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Et pour eux l'explication leur paraissait claire, Draco mentait, comme à son habitude. Malheureusement pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas, et pour appuyer ses dires, il y avait un témoin.  
  
Le témoin en question était un Serdaigle de troisième année qui était sorti en retard de son cour de botanique. Il avait assisté à toute la scène mais n'avait pas osé s'interposer. A cette révélation Hermione s'effondra. Un Serdaigle n'aurait jamais menti pour le compte d'un Serpentard, ce qui signifiait que cette histoire était belle et bien vraie...  
  
Les jours qui suivrent étaient un enfer pour Ron. Il voyait sa meilleure amie sombrer dans un gouffre si profond qu'il lui était impossible de l'atteindre. Et son autre meilleur ami qui ne revenait pas... Mais où avait- il bien pu aller ? Hermione n'assisté plus aux cours et passait son temps aux dortoirs où elle pleurait sans relâche sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Elle ne descendait que quelques minutes dans la salle commune où Ron lui apportait de quoi manger un peu et tenter de la ramener à la raison.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Où est passée la Hermione combative que je connaissais ? Celle qui avait toujours une solution à tout problème ?  
  
Son amie le fixait, les yeux embués de larmes, sans trouver de réponse. Elle voulait revoir celui qu'elle s'était mise à aimer, le reste lui importait peu. C'était trop injuste, elle venait à peine de comprendre la nature réelle de ses sentiments... Elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter cette épreuve, et elle avait accumulé tant de tension depuis le début de cette sixième année qu'elle ne voyait pas comment y faire face.  
  
-Il faut te reprendre, Hermione, poursuivit Ron. Allons... Tu sais bien qu'Harry va revenir, tu le sais bien...  
  
Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de trembler. Et surtout il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais il devait paraître fort, il fallait qu'il soutienne Hermione, c'était la seule personne qui lui restait. Il savait pertinemment que les chances de revoir prochainement Harry étaient minces, cela lui était inutile de se voiler la face. Mais Hermione le tracassait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état d'abattement. On aurait dit que la lueur qui animait habituellement son regard avait disparue. C'était une toute autre personne qui se présentait à lui. Leur amitié qu'il pensait éternelle avait pris fin en juin dernier, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive... Quel être aveuglé par un optimisme déplacé il avait été ! Il avait mal mesuré l'affliction que la disparition d'un être comme Sirius, si cher au cœur de Harry, pourrait causer à son ami. Il s'en voulait terriblement, jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner sa négligence envers son meilleur ami.  
  
Hermione pleurait les mains sur son visage. Ron ne pourrait certainement pas supporter ce triste spectacle encore longtemps sans rien faire. Il fallait agir, mais comment ? La situation était sans issue. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il allait se réveiller. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller...  
  
La fatigue commençait sérieusement à gagner Harry, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il s'était aventuré dans la forêt, et ses ressources physiques avaient leurs limites. Il avait réussi à s'alimenter grâce aux feuilles, racines et rares baies qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il avait atteint depuis longtemps le cœur de la forêt et il fallait absolument qu'il se décide sur la suite des événements, sachant que continuer de la sorte ne le mènerait nul part. Après s'être reposé quelques instants, s'il était possible de se reposer dans un tel endroit - Harry ne pouvait ignorer l'existence de toutes sortes de créatures qui peuplaient les environs, ni le fait que la plupart d'entre elles ne sont pas sans danger – il reprit sa marche à travers les épaisses broussailles, jetant des sorts afin de se frayer un chemin convenable. Il se demandait s'il existait des êtres vivant reclus de toute société, ignorés de tous et qui vivraient dans les profondes ténèbres de cette mystérieuse forêt. Et si jamais cela existait vraiment, il se demandait s'ils l'accepteraient parmi eux... Vivre en fugitif toute sa vie, ça avait un côté excitant. Et puis ça lui paraissait bien plus facile à surmonter que le fait d'avoir perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, Harry déboucha à son étonnement sur une immense clairière. Celle-ci baignait dans une lumière irréelle, inondée d'étincelles qui fusaient de toutes parts, laissant derrière elles de longues traînées argentées. L'herbe était d'un étrange vert turquoise, les brindilles se courbaient légèrement au contact d'un doux vent venu de nul part. De rares et magnifiques fleurs étaient présentes, hautes de près de cinquante centimètres, aux pétales aux mille scintillantes couleurs. Des papillons voletaient de l'une à l'autre, se délectant de leur merveilleux nectar sucré. Harry s'avança, ébahi par tant de beauté qu'offrait cet étrange lieu. Il oublia soudainement toutes ses peines des précédents mois, touts ses malheurs passés, pour se consacrer exclusivement à cette unique vue enchanteresse. L'herbe sous ses pieds était telle qu'il avait l'impression de marcher sur un tapis de mousse et le parfum des fleurs l'enivrait et lui procurait une sensation de bien être comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas et remarqua qu'au centre de la clairière il y avait un cercle lumineux d'où s'échappait des rayons bleutés. En le fixant plus attentivement, Harry pu voir se dessiner une silhouette humaine, une silhouette de femme lui semblait-il. Il se dirigea alors vers elle. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il ressentait une impression de malaise l'envahir peu à peu, contrastant étonnamment avec celle de félicité qu'il l'avait submergé peu avant. Mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette forme qui l'appelé intérieurement. Il s'arrêta à trois pas de cette vision onirique et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle flottait à plusieurs centimètres du sol. C'était bien une femme, mince et élancée, habillée d'une sorte de longue et fine robe noire qui voletait tout autour d'elle. Les manches s'étendaient jusqu'au milieu de ses mains fines et pâles, et sa main gauche tenait fermement une grande épée sertie d'émeraudes et de grenats.  
  
Harry finit par lever les yeux vers son visage. La femme portait un masque à l'expression douloureuse. Une grande tristesse s'en dégagé. A travers le masque, Harry perçu ses yeux brillants, sombres. Malgré le charisme que possédait cette femme, Harry voulu s'éloigner d'elle. Il recula d'un pas quand une voix douce, lointaine, s'éleva et le stoppa net.  
  
- Non, mon jeune ami. Restez et venez affronter votre destin. Restez et venez regarder la vérité en face. Je suis ici pour vous montrer la voie. Je suis ici pour vous montrer le chemin à suivre. Celui qui vous conduira au bonheur que vous méritez...  
  
Et voilà pour le 5ème chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu ^^ . Vous pouvez bien sûr me donner votre avis ça me ferait très plaisir !!! Et merci à tout ceux qui me lise ^^ !! *j'espère qu'il y'en a...* 


	5. disparition

Et voilà enfin le 6ème chapitre ! Un peu (beaucoup ??) long à venir j'avoue... J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi et un voyage scolaire qui n'ont pas contribués à son avancement, et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de commencer un one-shot avec Sirius et Remus qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un chtit moment... ^^ Mais maintenant le nouveau chapitre est bel est bien là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Gally-chan : Merci ça me fait plaisir ^^. J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
pandoria : Merci ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certains me lise !! Au moins comme ça je sais que je n'écris pas dans le vide... Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews... lol ^^.  
  
Katerinu : Merci pour ta review ^^. Tu verras que cette femme n'est pas si mauvaise que ça... lol ^^  
  
Note de l'auteur (moi quoi ^^) : J'ai laissé au professeur Rogue son nom d'origine que je préfère, à savoir Snape (je le précise bien qu'on ne le voit qu'à peine).  
  
CHAPITRE VI  
  
Harry ne savait plus très bien s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il était devenu sujet aux hallucinations auditives. L'être en face de lui l'effrayait et le fascinait en même temps. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ecouter ce que la femme avait à lui dire ? Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon...  
  
- Que... Que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Quel... de quel chemin voulez-vous parlez ? balbutia-t-il.  
  
Puis il se risqua à demander :  
  
- D'abord qui êtes-vous ?  
  
La femme hocha doucement la tête et fit un bref mouvement de la main et la lumière bleue qui l'enveloppait s'intensifia. Elle descendit lentement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent la terre ferme. Puis la voix que Harry avait entendu peu avant retenti de nouveau, feutrée, toujours aussi lointaine.  
  
- Je me nomme Melpomène. Je suis l'esprit qui aide les âmes déchues. Et, voyant l'expression d'étonnement qu'affichait Harry, elle ajouta : Telles que vous.  
  
Harry éprouvait des difficultés à comprendre, bien sûr il était perdu, plus ou moins, mais il ne voyait pas comment cet esprit pourrait l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Hagrid l'avait suffisamment mis en garde contre les créatures qui peuplaient la forêt. Il décida néanmoins de reposer ses premières questions estimant que cela ne l'engageait à rien.  
  
Melpomène ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle le fixait intensément de ses yeux impénétrables comme si elle essayait de voir au plus profond de lui, de voir son âme et non son corps. Il s'échappait de son regard une mélancolie insaisissable, et l'aura qui se dégageait de tout son être était empreinte de tristesse.  
  
- Je viens en aide aux humains marqués du sceau du malheur. Le chemin que je vous propose d'emprunter risque d'être long et sinueux, je ne vous le cache pas, mais il est, à mon avis, votre ultime recours.  
  
Harry regardait à présent dans le vague. Après tout, se disait-t-il, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Une réflexion intense s'ensuivit en son fort intérieur, il pesait le pour et le contre, analyser la situation...quel serait le meilleur choix ? Il n'en avait pas de mieux que celui que lui proposer Melpomène, il fallait qu'il en sache un peu plus, elle lui avait répondu sans réellement lui répondre.  
  
- Mais ce chemin... Enfin... De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?  
  
La femme esquissa intérieurement un sourire. Elle se rapprocha de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres, se pencha vers lui et lui dit en un souffle à peine inaudible :  
  
- Venez donc le voir par vous même...  
  
Elle se redressa, se recula, mis son épée qu'elle tenait des deux mains à la verticale au-dessus de sa tête et commença à entonner une incantation en un étrange langage que Harry entendait pour la première fois. Ce qu'il vit alors était incroyable. Au fil des paroles de Melpomène se formait derrière elle un rectangle d'où s'échappait une lumière blanche. Harry fut obligé de fermer à demi ses yeux tellement elle était éblouissante. Elle s'intensifia de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse et se répercute en écho à travers la forêt. Ce que Harry prit pour un rectangle se révéla être devenu un escalier cristallin, lumineux, qui s'élevait au-delà des cieux.  
  
"Allez-y. Empruntez ce chemin, il n'attend que vous." invita Melpomène qui désignait d'une main l'escalier.  
  
Harry hésitait. Il ne savait en rien à quoi s'attendre une fois parvenu au bout de cet escalier –si toutefois il y avait une fin, se disait-il, car il semblait se prolonger jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie- mais il avait très envie de tenter ce voyage, et il devait faire honneur à sa maison, Gryffondor, le courage étant une de ses principales qualités. Harry se résolut donc et avança d'un pas ferme et décidé vers ces marches irréelles.  
  
"Hâtez-vous, dit la femme vêtue de noir, le passage va bientôt se refermer."  
  
Harry posa son pied sur la première marche et avant de continuer plus loin tourna la tête et sourit doucement à cette femme salvatrice, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance. Touts ses doutes l'avaient quitté à l'instant même où il était entré en contact avec la marche, il était désormais convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix et la crainte qu'il avait ressentit pour Melpomène s'était transformée en respect. Il commença alors son ascension tandis que cette dernière ferma les yeux et disparut en une douce fumée noire.  
  
*****  
  
Le moral de Ron, après avoir visiter les profondeurs de son âme, était remonté en flèche depuis quelques semaines. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois et demi que Harry avait disparu, mais Ron avait retrouvé foi en son ami et savait celui-ci suffisamment débrouillard et intelligent pour échapper à la justice et trouver où se cacher. Leur relation s'était dégradée, mais uniquement en apparence car au fond un lien les rattachait toujours l'un à l'autre. Il devait bien s'avouer aussi qu'il n'avait pas été très adroit avec, la blessure causée par la mort de Sirius était encore trop récente... Du jour au lendemain Ron s'était mis à positiver et à relativiser les choses, et ce grâce à Hermione. De façon surprenante d'ailleurs, car des deux, ça avait été elle la plus affligée. Mais la force de caractère qui lui était propre avait finalement repris le dessus.  
  
"Ca ne sert à rien de se morfondre de toute façon, avait-elle dit à son ami rouquin, ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui va nous aider à savoir s'il va bien. Et puis... Je le comprends après tout, on est capable de tout quand on est dans un tel état de désespoir, et s'il a pris ses distances avec nous, c'était certainement pour se protéger."  
  
Elle lui avait annoncé ça un samedi matin dans la salle commune et Ron n'en était pas revenu. Hermione avait pris sur elle et avait fait de gros efforts, et pour cela Ron l'admirait beaucoup. Elle était encore très fragile mais elle voulait lui éviter de lui causer du souci, l'absence de Harry était déjà difficile à vivre à elle seule. C'est pourquoi elle menait de nouveau une vie normale et Ron avait estimait qu'il devait suivre son exemple, ce qui ne lui avait pas été dur, il lui suffisait d'un sourire de la jeune fille pour lui redonner courage et espoir. D'ailleurs il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps le simple fait d'apercevoir son amie le faisait sourire aux anges et accélérer bizarrement son rythme cardiaque... Elle était à ses yeux si intelligente, si jolie, si forte... Et lui était si naïf... Il ne se doutait pas une seconde que l'apparente force d'Hermione n'était en fait que façade...  
  
Pendant une matinée où le professeur d'arithmancie était absent, Hermione en profita pour aller rendre seule une petite visite à Hagrid. Celui-ci s'était beaucoup inquiété pour la jeune fille et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la petite maison quand elle aperçu le demi géant en grande discussion avec Dumbledore. Le directeur affichait une expression inquiète :  
  
"Vous êtes certain de cela Hagrid ? "  
  
"Oui j'en ai bien peur monsieur le directeur... Irzam est encore jeune, mais c'est l'un des rares centaures à avoir encore confiance en moi, et réciproquement."  
  
Hermione écouter attentivement leur conversation. Elle s'était glissée derrière la maison de Hagrid, se collant au mur en se faisant la plus discrète possible.  
  
"Je lui avais demandé de faire un tour dans la forêt des fois qu'il rencontrerait Harry. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour lui de tomber sur un centaure pacifique plutôt que sur ces congénères qui sont devenu d'une extrême violence." expliqua Hagrid.  
  
"Et il l'a trouvé dans une clairière au cœur même de la forêt, c'est cela ? " demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Oui. Elle était en plein milieu, au fond d'un tout petit cratère. Il se demandait aussi ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça... Mais sinon, monsieur le directeur, vous êtes sûr que c'est la sienne ? Peut-être que c'est..."  
  
"Hagrid, je suis formel et il n'y a aucun doute possible, cette baguette est bien celle du jeune Harry..."  
  
A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle voulait savoir... Savoir si Harry...  
  
"Je vois..." dit Hagrid après un moment. "Mais ça ne signifie rien après tout, ça ne veut rien dire." Il rajouta ces mots avec espoir.  
  
"Dans la situation où Harry se trouve, cela m'étonnerais fortement qu'il s'en soit séparée, il devait être sûr de l'avoir en permanence sur lui. De plus, vous m'avez bien dit qu'Irzam avait retrouvé autre chose... Ses lunettes je crois."  
  
"Oui." La voix de l'homme semblait venir d'outre-tombe et Dumbledore pu voir ses yeux briller de larmes.  
  
"Je suis désolé Hagrid..."  
  
Hermione ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Elle parti en courant en direction du château, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Harry n'était pas... Non elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire...  
  
***** Ron eu une matinée difficile et était particulièrement content d'être enfin à l'heure du déjeuné. Parvenu à la Grande Salle il scruta la table des Gryffondor à la recherche de son amie.  
  
"Hé Weasley ! Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps à gêner le passage avec cet air stupide - qui ne change pas de d'habitude d'ailleurs - ?!! "  
  
Ron se retourna brusquement et vit un Malfoy goguenard, sourire en coin. Le Serpentard s'avança et ne se priva pas de bousculer le rouquin au passage, suivi de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Ron voulu répliquer quelque chose mais ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur table. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à faire pareil, déçu et triste de voir qu'Hermione n'était pas là.  
  
D'ailleurs il ne la vit pas du reste de la journée. Elle n'était pas présente en cour ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme. Vers la fin de l'après- midi il décida d'aller la chercher, il avait encore vingt minutes d'ici son prochain cour. Il se rendit tout d'abord à l'infirmerie. Peut-être ne se sentait-elle pas bien ? C'était fort possible, elle s'était surmenée pour remonter ses notes et rattraper touts les cours qu'elle avait pu manquer pendant sa période noire. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Ron alla voir sans grande conviction à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Son inquiétude allait croissante. Son cour allait bientôt commencer, mais peu lui importait, il voulait savoir avant tout où était passé Hermione. Il couru à la tour de Gryffondor, dit précipitamment le mot de passe à la grosse dame et se rua à l'intérieur de la salle commune où il effraya les quelques élèves de première année qui s'y trouvaient. Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas en vue.  
  
"Tu sais si Hermione est dans les dortoirs ?" demanda-t-il à une fille de troisième année qui en descendait.  
  
"Non il n'y a plus personne là-haut."  
  
Ron commençait à sentir la panique l'envahir peu à peu. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal. Allons, Ron, calme- toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'affoles comme ça ? Mais il avait beau se le répéter, cela n'y faisait rien. Il sorti de la tour de Gryffondor et se mit à arpenter les couloirs du château. Au bout d'un long moment de recherche, il perçut des voix sur sa droite, où il se dirigea. Les voix venaient du bureau du professeur Snape. Se tenait devant ledit bureau le professeur McGonagall visiblement bouleversée. Ron arriva à l'embrasure de la porte sans que McGonagall se rende compte de sa présence. D'où il était il pouvait voir le professeur Snape de dos, accroupi, qui semblait tenir quelque chose entre ses mains. Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus et senti son cœur manquer un battement. Il avait pu simplement apercevoir des cheveux. Châtains et broussailleux...  
  
********** Et voilà pour ce chapitre !! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une chtite (ou longue ^^) review !! ^^  
  
Note : Pour le personnage de Melpomène je me suis inspirée de la mythologie grecque. Elle fait partie des muses et c'est celle de la tragédie, elle est toujours représentée avec un masque tragique et une épée. Sinon l'utilisation que j'en fais n'a rien à voir avec la mythologie. 


End file.
